Парасол/Галерея
Первый сезон Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Any more interruptions S1E04.png|Сбор урожая The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png|Единство противоположностей Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Celestia appears S1E13.png|Осенний забег The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Предчувствие Пинки Пай Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Секреты дружбы Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|История знаков отличия Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png|Пропажа Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Background ponies in the market S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Ponies at town hall.png|Магическая дуэль Ponies arguing S3E6.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Nicely done there S3EO7.png|Академия Чудо-молний Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Pinkie Pie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Ponies looking S4E20.png|Прыжок веры The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png|Честная сделка Helia and Parasol hoof-bump while doing wing-ups S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Equality village celebrating S5E2.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Apple Bloom runs up to Mayor Mare S5E4.png|Блум и тень Parasol screaming S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Library ponies shushing Twilight and Moon Dancer S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Ponies in Canterlot all wearing Princess Dresses S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Мастер страха Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Manehattan S6E3.png|Подарок для Мод Пай Trixie appears annoyed from behind the curtain S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Pegasi decorating a Hearth's Warming tree S6E8.png|День очага Mr. and Mrs. Shy's house exterior S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Rarity echoing Zesty Gourmand's words S6E12.png|Добавь специй в свою жизнь Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Pegasi move storm clouds to the Castle of Friendship S6E21.png|За всем не угонишься Granny Smith --I don't know what in blazes-- S6E23.png|Где скрывается ложь Седьмой сезон Starburst and Parasol fly through Ponyville S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png|Буря эмоций Ponies covering their ears S7E4.png|Друзья навеки Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Spike walking through Ponyville S7E15.png|И нашим и вашим Rarity leaving the Quills and Sofas area S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Разное My Little Pony Spike.jpg Silverspeed, Eye in the Sky card MLP CCG.jpg First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Snowflake inspection S1E16.png|Сезон 1 Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png|Сезон 2 Great save there S3E07.png|Сезон 3 Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|Сезон 4 Parasol screaming S5E5.png|Сезон 5 en:Parasol/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей